the begining
by drakdemonic
Summary: 4 years after amy and eggmans death a new enemy arises and one that seems to know the truth of what happens. now sonic must take it under himself to stop this threat that he unleashed before its to late. though he is not alone it becomes a constant struggle not to be once his friends find out the truth.


_**A/N: this is the first in the what I think is going to be 3 stories long, idk what I'm going to call the series but enjoy none the less. Sonic and other characters are owned by sega I take NO credit.**_

_**Prologue**_

The year 8013, a living hell. No one can trust each other for what little people are still left. Everyone is slow disappearing … well that's not entirely true. To disappear no one can know where they have gone or what's happened to them. No we know where they end up; we know what happens to them once they get there. I could tell you exactly but to true understand you need to know about 2 people. The first is a man we know little to none about, he's always wearing a cloak so it's impossible to see him to make any physical details about him. The only details are what he tells us anything else is really just a guess. He goes by overload X; no one knows his real name. He has claimed himself as the ruler of this world and universe that he is the only pure one left and the most powerful. It would seem he just has a huge ego but from what we can tell he has more than enough power to back it up.

The other man is well known to everyone, a once known true hero. He was always there to help and tried to save us no matter how hard the challenge. He was far from perfect, he was over confident and very arrogant. He didn't like showing most his emotions so he kept them bottled up to points where he would just break down and let it all out at once. Some of his most powerful abilities were also killing him from the inside out and some even trying to take over his body; but he always managed in the end. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of mobius, he died 6000 years ago to overload X but Sonic was all to blame…. He was the one who released overload X into the world. To fully understand what happen you must go 5999 years into the past, 1 year before the hero f mobius died.

_**5999 years in the past, 2012 south island; green hill zone. **_

_'Sonic…..please… help me…' said a small pink hedgehog about 12 years old. She was wearing a bright red dress that went down past her knees ending with a white stripe along the bottom and along the collar. She also wore white gloves with gold rings around the wrist and ended there. Last she wore bright red boots that's went high up her legs leaving very little of her leg left seeable between her boots and dress. The boots had a white stripe at the top and the middle of the boot reaching form the top to the bottom of the boot. Her eyes were a dull lifeless green but coming close to gray and her fur was slowly turning dull. Her quills were styled downward ending at her shoulders. She was lying in a large puddle of blood that was coming from many long cuts and tears in her body._

_ 'A-Amy… just hold on… please... don't give up yet you'll get through this…' Said a blue hedgehog at 13 years old. He was wearing no cloths besides his usual white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe through the middle and a gold buckle on one side of each shoe. His quills were long and bent downward. His eyes that were once green and full of joy and excitement were now full of dread and sadness. His face had tears constantly streaming down it as he was bent over Amy on his knees._

_ 'y-you think… I'm going to die…. Sonic?' Asked Amy, her eyes struggling to remain open. Sonic opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out at this point there was nothing more he could say. Amy smiled slightly and nodded her head and slowly shut her eyes; her breathe slowly stopped leaving sonic to the silence of the dead girl._

'_Not so carefree and happy now, are you hedgehog?' laughed a man standing next to the wall. He was much taller than the hedgehog and more importantly human unlike Sonic. He looked quite old around 60 or 70. He was completely bald but the large bushy brown mixed with orange mustache on his face. He was wearing a red jacket with black stripes and gold buckles on it last with black pants and shoes. He also had black goggles on his fore head but never seemed to wear them._

_Sonic didn't move for a moment, didn't even make a sound. Sonic slowly started standing up his fur turning a darker blue and eyes turning from the dull green to a crimson red. His eyes were now full of hate and blood lust. 'Eggman… you… you killed her…?' sonic asked quietly still turned away from the mad doctor._

'_Heh… you not as stupid as I though hedgehog. Guess this time you were just too slow' laughed eggman. Sonics hands clenched into fist as he turned towards eggman and slowly started walking towards him._

'_**Let me out Hedgehog…. He needs to pay… you know you want it too...**__' said a dark demonic voice in Sonics mind. He knew this voice… he knew it very well. This voice belonged to his dark self dark sonic. Of all his forms dark sonic was probably the strongest, but was only used once in all of Sonics life. This form was very unwilling to listen and had a mind of its own taking control of the blue hedgehog when he turned into it. the only times he ever got out was when Sonics' rage got out of control, but at this points Sonic didn't need time to think. Eggman had to pay for what he had done. He had to pay for killing his love. With that Sonics fur turned black that looked endless and his red eyes disappeared leaving just the white now glowing brightly._

_Eggman suddenly started backing up, eggman knew this form. Even he was afraid of it. '__**No more witty remarks doctor? Nothing left to say?**__' said dark sonic getting closer as eggman hit the wall and pressed himself against it. '__**Usually I wouldn't listen to my weaker haft but this time… I'll make an exception.**__' Said dark Sonic as he lunged at eggman stabbing his hand deep in his chest piecing through it with ease. Blood spat form his chest landing all over the ground and the doctor himself. Dark sonic pulled his hand out holding the doctors heart still beating but slowing._

_**Thump….thump….thump...**_

_**Thump….thump….**_

_**Thump…**_

…

My eyes flew open full of fear and tears as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stopped after a second and sat up holding my head. Just another nightmare about that day. It had been so long ago but I could never forget it. No one really knows what happen to eggman but me, Shadow, and Maria. Shadow found out because… he was probably the only one that could understand. Shadow and me were not very close but out of everyone I felt he was the only one that would still trust me the same and at least help me a bit. Since then me and shadow have become a bit closer of friends but no one really notices since we still act the same to keep people from suspecting something. Maria found out not to long after she came back to life when we found one of eggmans top secret labs once I had…. Well anyways we found her and helped her get use to life around here. Me and here became fast friends but she figured out by herself something was up with me. Granted it had not even been a year since the incident so I was still acting a bit odd. While on the topic I should probably tell you about myself and the gang.

First there is me, the leader of the group somewhat. I'm the hero of mobius Sonic the hedgehog. I have bright blue fur, a tan muzzle and stomach and arms, and emerald green eyes. I have slightly long quills that reach outward and are curved downward but are slowly starting to become styled upward kind of like shadows or my super form. I usually don't wear anything unless I need to so my usually look is white gloves that end at my wrist and red shoes with a white stripe across the middle and a gold buckle on the right side of each shoe. I am now 16 so it's been 4 years since the incident and I'm slowly starting to forget. Or at least I thought I was but that dream… I'll talk with shadow about it later.

Anyways next is miles prowler or as we call him tails. Tails is a 13 year old fox with two tails hence the name tails. He is a bright yellow with a white muzzle and stomach patch like me but his spreads outward at the top and he was white tips on his tails. His eyes are a sapphire blue that isn't too far from my fur color. Like me tails doesn't like to wear cloths unless he needs to. He usually wears red and white shoes that are divided in haft. He also has white gloves that end at his wrist with a black stripe around it. Tails has been my best friend for years. It's gone as far as we consider each other brothers now.

The next one is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow is a black hedgehog with blood red eyes and upward styled quills with red stripes. He has also has white chest hair unlike me. Like me and all the other guys he doesn't really care for cloths so unless needed he doesn't wear any. He usually wears white gloves with gold inhibitor rings on them to keep shadow from using his full power since if he does it can destroy his body. Lastly he wears red and black skate shoes to let him move deadly close to my speed but not quite as fast. Me and shadow at first were not really close, at points even being enemies but since the incident we became closer even if the others don't know.

Fourth there is knuckles or knucklehead as I call him. Knuckles is an 18 year old red echidna with a red crescent moon turned sideways on his chest. His eyes are a dark violet color which is the only person I know that has purple eyes. He usually wears white gloves that resemble boxing gloves but with spikes on them. He also wears re and green shoes with what looks like a large gray Lego piece on it. Knuckles is probably my closest rival, what knuckles doesn't compare to speed with me he beyond excel's in strength. We are friends most the time but we always do seem to have out friendly fights.

Then there is silver the hedgehog. Silver is a well silver hedgehog, he is from about 200 years in the future but decided to stay in the past to ensure a better future since his was like a hell. Silver has a tan muzzle like me and shadow but he also has 5 quills coming out of his fore head that slightly look like leaves and then two long quills that reach far back and arch downward. Lastly he has chest hair that go over his shoulders and to his back. Silver wears white gloves with a weird design on them to help control his phycic powers. He also wears boots that share the same kind of designs. Silver and me have become somewhat close friends, were not all close but he's still there for me if I need him to be and not if I don't need him to be.

Lastly there is Maria robotnik. She is a 16 year old golden hedgehog with long gold hair that goes well past her shoulders and to her mid back but Maria likes to keep it up. She has sky blue eyes that always seem so bright and cheerful. Maria wears no gloves unlike everyone else but usually wears a light blue shirt with a jean jacket over that ending with blue jeans. She also wears a blue head band and white shoes with blue lines throughout it. Me and Maria have become close since I met her and do talk quite often. If it isn't evident I do have a slight crush on her but it's nothing much since I'm still not over Amy.

Well that's everyone, there are others but they really aren't around anymore. Like cream who grew really distant after Amys death eventually moving away or rouge and omega who now work for the government. They sometimes drop by but mostly for shadow. Cosmo sometimes drops by as well and is slowly doing it more often so I think eventually she will be part of the group. Granted I don't know.

I glanced at the clock that now read 1:00 in the morning. I finally laid back down, knowing I would haft to go see shadow tomorrow about the dream so I best go to sleep before hand. I rolled over and slowly drifted back into sleep.


End file.
